Confessions of a Teenage Half-Vampire
by amethyst4096
Summary: As the daughter of two vampires, life for Renesmee Cullen isn't easy. Add to that her confusing relationship with her werewolf best friend, Jacob, and all of the normal teenage problems, and things are pretty complicated. Through her diary entries, follow Renesmee through the trials and tribulations of growing up as a half-vampire.
1. Chapter 1- Happy Birthday to Me

Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

Well, happy birthday to me. Today was my sixth birthday. If I were normal, that would mean I would be in the first grade. But I'm not normal. I'm a half-vampire, so that means I'm pretty much eighteen.

However, my parents refuse to see it that way. I mean, of course I love them, but must they be so overprotective? I guess my mother isn't so bad; sometimes she even uses her shield to hide my thoughts from my father. But my father never lets me do _anything_. He doesn't even like my best friend, Jacob. I love my father, but I wish he would stop treating me like a six year old. Well, I mean I _am _six, but not that kind of six. You know what I mean.

Anyway, my family always goes all out on my birthday. So I wasn't too surprised when I got to the big house where my grandparents and my aunts and uncles lived and saw the house covered in twinkling lights. That was probably my Aunt Alice's doing. She never passed up an excuse to decorate. When I got inside, everyone was standing around the table, and when they saw me, they all cheered. I smiled, and jokingly curtsied. My family may have been weird, but we did love each other.

Eventually, it came time for presents. My Aunt Alice, predictably, gave me clothes. She had a great sense of style, so I was always well dressed. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme gave me a beautiful painting to hang in my room. My Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett gave me some gorgeous diamond hair clips. I was pretty sure Uncle Emmett had no say in that one. My parents gave me a new charm on my charm bracelet, like every year, and this year's was a heart. As I was hugging and thanking everyone, I heard a knock on the door. Judging by the perturbed look on my dad's face, it was Jake. I excitedly ran to the door.

"Hey, Nessie," he said when I opened the door, "Happy Birthday!" I grinned and motioned him inside.

"So, um, I came to gave you this," he said, holding out a wrapped present. I eagerly tore into the paper. Inside was a jewelry box containing a beautiful gold necklace.

"Oh, Jake," I breathed, "It's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it," he muttered, staring at the ground.

After Jake left and all the festivities were over, my parents and I went home. I went right to bed, exhausted. But, instead of falling asleep, I lay in bed, thinking about Jake. I had been thinking about him a lot lately. But we were just friends, right?


	2. Chapter 2- What's Imprinting?

Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

Today started off normal. I woke up and went to school. God, I hated school, especially math. Usually, I do pretty well in school. But math? Not so much. We had a test today and I'm pretty sure I failed it, not that that's really very shocking.

Anyway, after school, I got home and talked to my parents about my day, just like every day. We were about to go hunting (I couldn't stand that repulsive human food) when someone knocked on the door. Once again, the look on my dad's face gave it away; it was Jacob. And that was where things took a turn for the _weird._

"Hey, Jake," I greeted him, "What's up?" He looked pretty nervous but I didn't want to say anything; I figured he would tell me later.

"Can we go for a walk?" he asked, "I need to tell you something." I nodded. Now I was kind of worried. What was going on?

"Is everything okay," I asked nervously.

"Oh, uh, yeah I just need to talk to you about something," he assured me. We walked in silence for what seemed like a few minutes. Eventually, Jake started talking.

"You know how I'm a werewolf and everything?" he began nervously.

"Yeah…" I replied. This wasn't exactly news to me.

"Well, see, werewolves kind of do this thing called imprinting," he continued.

"What's imprinting?" I asked. I had never heard the word before in my life, and I wasn't quite sure what Jacob was trying to tell me.

"It's basically where we see our, you know, soul mates I guess you could say, and we know that we'll never fall in love with everyone else." He explained.

"So, it's basically like love at first sight?" I said. I still wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"Exactly!"

"Oh, that's cool, I guess. So why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"I'll get there. Do you remember when you were a baby and your mom attacked me?" he asked randomly. I touched his arm and showed him the memory I had, making sure it was the right one (pretty cool super power, huh?). Now I was even more confused.

"Yeah, that's the one. Do you remember why she was so mad?" he asked. I thought about it for a minute.

"No, I don't think so," I replied, still hearing him out.

"Well, see, Nessie the reason she was so mad was because, I, well…"

"Come on, Jake! You can tell me!"

"Iimprintedonyou," he said at lightning speed. Even my super half-vampire hearing couldn't pick _that_ up.

"Slow down!"

"I imprinted on you," he said quietly, "I thought it was time I told you."


End file.
